A Whole New World
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: It's a terrible thing to be trapped in a whole new world for all eternity with only one person for company. But it's even worse if you don't remember anything from your past life... (I do not own anything.) Based off of Frank Wildhorn's musical, Wonderland. Chapters will be short. Light comprehension.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It's a terrible thing to be trapped in a whole new world for all eternity with only one person for company. But it's even worse if you don't remember anything from your past life... (I do not own anything.) Based off of Frank Wildhorn's musical, Wonderland.

The first thing Hatter realized was that she was falling at an unimaginable pace. The second thing she noticed was that she wasn't falling alone, there was someone else here. The third thing she realized was that she didn't remember anything. She would've liked to blame it on the sound of the wind constricting around her and ringing in her ears like a loud scream, but she was in too much of a panic to think.

She didn't know why she was falling, or how she had gotten here in the first place, but she didn't want her life to end this way. The fact she didn't know where she was falling to scared her even more, and before she realized it, tears were falling like a rainstorm, only they were sucked upwards.

"H-help," she gasped, trying to grasp onto something at the edge to slow her fall. She noticed the other give her a quizzical glare, and she shrunk away. She didn't know who this was, what if he was the one who pulled her down here? Did she knew him? Was he friend or foe? She pushed him away, what if he had a weapon? It was better safe than sorry. If he knew her, he would understand, right?

She startled herself with how... natural pushing him away had felt. She felt her heart begin to sink, she had no idea who she had been before this. She wasn't sure she wanted to know who she had been.

Light flicked on from below, and she almost screamed, because she could make out the end of their fall. The end, and she didn't even remember a thing. She didn't scream, though, no sound would come out, and she clamped her mouth shut and swallowed hard, tears brimming in her eyes and scattering away.

The entire world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey. Wake up." The voice that floated towards her in midst of the chaos occurring in her mind sounded strained, slightly upset, and laced with an emotion she couldn't recognize.

Her eyes flicked open, and she found herself staring up at a man who had to be in his thirties. He was dressed in what appeared to be a costume made up of a disgustingly blue jacket and shirt. "Are you okay?" His voice held no concern, it simply lacked it, and she blinked again, wondering why he was helping her.

"Yes... but... who are you?" she glanced around, and no memories drifted back to her. "Where are we?" she asked after a very long pause.

"Stop it, Hatter," the man chided, but she still had no idea who he was or... or who she was, for that matter.

"Who am I?" The words sounded slightly threatening once she had forced them out, and she watched the man stare very hard at her, before he opened his mouth to speak.

"You know who you are," he said, more to himself to her. "Right?" She shook her head and frowned, she had already clarified with him, and-

No. Getting upset and agitated wasn't going to fix anything. She sucked in a deep breath.

"No. I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything," she spoke slowly. She couldn't be sure if he bought it or not, because he simply stood up and ran his fingers through his thick hair, facing the same direction she was so that she couldn't see his expression.

"Please tell me this is just a joke."

"It isn't." She didn't understand why he wouldn't listen to her, why he simply refused to acknowledge the fact that she had no memory of anything.

"No... you're lying. You have to be. You're just trying to make me feel sorry for you..." His voice was filled with unexplained anger, and though she didn't remember him, he still agitated her deeply.

"I'm not lying!" She shouted, surprising the both of them with her outburst. It suddenly occurred to her that she might be the type of person to do something like that. It wasn't what she'd expected.

"You aren't lying, are you." He'd finally met her gaze, and his eyes seemed to stare straight into her soul, it felt like he knew was thinking and feeling in that one moment. She shivered and turned away.

"No." He sucked in a deep breath.

"Well... I'll just give you the basics. You're Hatter- I mean, you're... Madeline." She nodded, even though she was still staring straight ahead. He paused for a moment, she couldn't be sure if he was choosing his words right now or if he was hesitating to tell her something. "Um. I'm... Jack."

"So do I know you?" she asked finally. Another long pause.

"Yes. You see... I'm... your brother." She nodded, it was a lot to take in, she tried not to cry, but she was somehow relieved to have him here with her.

"And where are we?" she managed to choke out.

"I don't really know... Umm... you were practicing... a magic spell." Madeline nodded, magic, yes, that did sound a bit familiar. "It went wrong, and we ended up here."

"But where is here?" she asked, even though she knew he didn't have the answer she was looking for.

"I don't know," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

The two walked in silence for the longest time, before Jack finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," Jack finally said. Madeline nodded and rubbed her arms against the chilling wind. "There isn't anything down here. It... it isn't like I expected." she forced a smile, as if to cheer him up.

"It could be worse," she said.

"I... I just thought that... I don't know. That there would be a chance for... survival down here. But now I realize we're going to be down her until our brains turned into scrambled eggs, or we freeze to death." he sighed. "Either way... I..."

He stopped speaking when she put a hand on his shoulder. "Jack... it doesn't matter, not anymore. You tried, you did you best." She hung her head, the flakes of snow drifting down onto her violently red hair. "And... I don't know if it sounds selfish... But I'm... for some reason, I'm glad you're here, with me."

His eyes stared back into hers, eyes that he'd come to know over all those years of friendship. When their relationship had been indifferent. He remembered when he'd looked into those eyes and seen nothing but... but Madeline. A girl who was very alone.

The reason he was so uncomfortable around her was mainly because she made him feel guilty... Like he could've done something to save her from the darkness dominating her heart. And now he saw that, now he knew that she forgave him subconsciously. It was true. He'd tried his best.

And now, all that was left was to wait. But... he didn't want to wait.

"You know, for all the time that you've been down here with me... I can't help but feel like I've done something to hurt you. And, despite the person I might've been back then... before all this... I mean it when I say I'm sorry." she stared off into the distance. "And the thing is... I know I hurt you, really just hurt you..." her words had become grating as she appealed to him, smudgy and hoarse from the cold wind.

"It's okay," he said, pulling her in for a hug, ignoring the tears pooling in his eyes. "I know... I know that part of it was my fault, too." He released her from his grip, realizing how cold she was. "Here." he removed his jacket and put it on her, the brisk wind running up and sending chills down his spine. He smiled and nodded at her, told her it was all right to take it, but she didn't put it on, she just stood there, staring at him blankly.

"I can't take this. We'll both know what will happen if I do," she said softly.

"It's all right," he said. "I've spent a lot of time trying to be the hero... this is how I want it to end," he said, sending her a weak smile.


End file.
